Japanese patent application publication No. 2006-000826A discloses the electrostatically atomizing device which is configured to generate the charged minute water particles.
The prior electrostatically atomizing device is shown in FIG. 48. The prior electrostatically atomizing device comprises a plurality of the thermoelectric elements (thermoelectric element half) 2 and a circuit boards 150 which are arranged to interpose a plurality of the thermoelectric elements between the circuit boards. Consequently, a plurality of the thermoelectric elements is cooperative with the circuit boards 150 to construct the heat exchange block 160. The circuit boards 150 comprises the electrically insulation substrate 150 which is provided at its one surface with a patterned circuit 152. The patterned circuit 152 is shaped to establish an electrical connection of terminals of each one of the thermoelectric elements 2. One of the circuit board 150 of the heat exchange block 160 is defined as the heat absorption side. The heat absorption side is coupled to the cooling plate 170 which has heat conductivity. The cooling plate 170 is coupled to an emitter electrode 1. In addition, one of the circuit boards 150, other than the heat absorption side, is defined as the heat radiation side. The circuit board 150 which is defined as the heat radiation side is coupled with the heat radiation structural body 171.
In the prior electrostatically atomizing device, the thermoelectric elements 2 are configured to cool the heat absorption side through the patterned circuit 152, the electrically insulation substrate 151, and the cooling plate 170, whereby the heat absorption side cools the emitter electrode 1. When the emitter electrode 1 is cooled, the condensation water is produced on the surface of the emitter electrode 1. The emitter electrode 1 is connected the electrically conductive lead 180 for high voltage. When the voltage is applied to the condensation water on the surface of the emitter electrode 1 through the electrically conductive lead 180, the condensation water is electrically atomized by the electrically atomizing phenomenon, whereby the charged minute water particles are generated.
The prior electrostatically atomizing device comprises the thermoelectric elements 2 and the emitter electrode 1 which are arranged to have a plurality of the boundaries. (That is, there is a boundary between the thermoelectric element 2 and the electrically insulation substrate 151, between the patterned circuit and the electrically insulation substrate 151, between the electrically insulation substrate 151 and the cooling plate 170, and between the cooling plate 170 and the emitter electrode 1.) A plurality of the boundaries causes the decrease of the cooling effect of the emitter electrode 1.
Therefore, in the prior electrostatically atomizing device, the cooling efficiency for producing the condensation water is ensured by employing a plurality of the thermoelectric elements 2. A plurality of the thermoelectric elements 2 causes the growth in size of the electrostatically atomizing device. In addition, a plurality of the thermoelectric elements 2 inhibits the saving of the energy.